


Never go…or leave me behind!!!

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brutal Rape - Trigger, M/M, Multi, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: A disastrous Case is the waking call…And Dean’s fear to lose Sam, to watch him go, one way or the other finally gets the better of him and has him breaking down…Urging him to make sure, once and for - god frigging – all, to assert his utter and complete dominance…
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Never go…or leave me behind!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rather brutal one and i am a bit... surprised (not in a good way) by myself.  
> So be carefull as this might trigger someone.  
> As usual this is no Beta and i am no Native...blah blah...etc. ^^!  
> But still i hope you get something/anything out of it. Oo!
> 
> *wave* ^^!

Never go…or leave me behind!!! SPN FF

“GET IN there!!!“  
Dean growled, his body still running high on adrenalin, anger and fear, as he pushed Sam into that dirty toilet stall in this cheap bar, the first sign of civilization they had found on the road, after that horrible last Case.

“Dean…” The taller dark haired tried to complain, to intervene, not comfortable with his big Brother in rage, in this close proximity.  
But Dean ignored him, his face a mask, a grimace of hatred and frustration…before Sam was turned and blocked to see it anymore.

He could hear Dean rustling on some Clothing, he felt the painful iron grip on his back that he couldn’t get rid off…, and which got intensified every time the younger Hunter did try to move never the less.

“…dean…!!” Sam groaned weakly as he was pushed even further against this thin wooden wall, his last attempt to escape being dodged way to ease… just again.

“..plea.s…stop….” He begged, knowing that his Brother wouldn’t listen, not right now…

“SHUT UP!” Dean growled, limiting Sam even more, controlling him with his body as he was easily kicking those long legs apart.

“Dean….please….im sorry…” The younger Hunter tried a different approach…, knowing that it wouldn’t grant him any consideration, not when Dean was like that…

But the older Winchester just grunted, using his knife to tear Sam’s jeans apart and slamming him into the wall for good measure, again.

There was still blood on their hands, still the stench of that horrible fight…, surrounding them now in that pitiful place.  
It was nauseating, making one’s flinch, but perfectly fitting to that brutality act.

And as the dimmed light suddenly went out Sam was thankful for the cover, thankful not to have to see…, grunting in pain as he felt the tension, the intrusion, immediately and painfully spreading him.  
…those dirty hands, those calloused fingers that had only caressed him up till now…

Sam tried to fade it out, tried to disappear and forget, to ignore what now would happen… But Dean made sure that he really wasn’t, rutting against him, pushing him further and still forcefully holding the younger One in place.  
Keeping him trapped in this small, this disgusting toilet stall…somewhere nowhere on the road…

Sam bit his lips, desperately trying to keep his voice, he would not scream no matter the pain, he would not offer that satisfaction, had not done it for Lucifer and wouldn’t, not even for Dean…

His legs started shaking as he felt the hand in his back, the fingers brutally trusting and the sound of someone spitting making him choke…

It will be over, Sam told himself, slowly the pain spreading around, as his body was “singing” ...but leaving his running mind completely numb.

Even now he was easily following, listening, obeying as Dean ordered for him to not move…  
…as the fingers disappeared and something bigger, more painful was impaled in.  
One fast trust, a single move…, finally drawing blood and not only on Sam’s bitten lips…

He grunted in pain, his breath stuttering and his legs giving out…but he was still not free to go…as the other man’s body was heavily leaning on, brutally holding him up…Sam’s cooperation not really needed…

# ***

He sat on his own, on some dirty ground, and his Hunter mind recalled, analyzed that damn last case…

It was still dark and the place still disgusting but for a very long time Sam didn’t care.

The Hunt had been bad…, his back wound still bleeding...and the pain almost unbearable all throughout…

Although only barely, he had survived this One while ignoring one of Dean’s yelled commands…  
It was because of that, and Sam was so absolutely sure, his Brother had still killed him today…,  
…A reminder of pain and a promise of brutal punishment for daring to leave Dean all on his own…

…Now it was silent in this empty dark and painfully loud in the Hunter’s mind..., after that treatment he apparently “deserved”…?

END….


End file.
